The Sleeping Trio
by fairywantstomagic
Summary: The marauders, except Peter who was accidentally left behind, and Lily use a timeturner and arrive in Harry's sixth year. But they find out that someone lost the timeturner!
1. Sirius found something!

/Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters here. Waaaah, sad./

The sixth year Marauders were in the common room at the start of the Christmad break. They were part of the few students left in the school. Now, Sirius is showing them something he "found".

"Woah! Where'd you get that?" asked Remus.

"Nicked it." said Sirius, as if it was the simplest and most obvious answer.

"I asked where, not how. Do you understand? Oh wait, do you even have a brain?" Remus retorted.

"Fine. If you're going to be like that, then I won't tell you."

"Why you—" Remus started. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by James.

"Anyway, what will we do with this? Go to the past and mess it up, or go get a peek of the future?"

"Let's go mess up the past!" Sirius said excitedly.

"No, you egghead, then we might not be born at all." said Remus.

"Fine. We're going to the future. Si, Give me the timeturner." said James.

"No! I nicked it! I want to hold it!" Sirius said, acting so childish that he tried forming tears in his eyes.

"Oh sure, then you'll go lose it and get us stuck in the future…" said Remus.

"You guys freak me out…" said James.

Then all of a sudden, Lily randomly comes in. "They freak YOU out? Take a look at yourself!" she said.

James, who cannot stand being insulted retorted. "In the first place, we didn't invite you here! So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I belong to this house. What're you doing up this late?"

"If you're just here to go snooping on us, then you can just go and leave."

"Ha. Ha." Peter said, snorting.

"What are you snorting at!" said Lily to poor Peter.

Peter gives one big snort and stays quiet.

Sirius was now getting impatient. So he said, "Whether you like it or not, we're going!"

"Ya, before this redhead calls anyone else!" said James.

Sirius turns the timeturner and Remus pushes Lily away.


	2. arrival and spying

They arrive at the common room in Harry's time.  
(A/N: Harry's currently in his sixth year. And let's just say that he didn't go to the Burrow for Christmas.)

"Did you bring the cloak?" Sirius asked James.

"Ya, it's right here." James replied.

"What cloak?" Lily asked.

James was horrified (for the first time) to hear Lily's voice. He pushed her away and asked, "what're you doing here? I thought Remus pushed you away!"

"I did! I don't know what happened!" Remus said confused.

"Oh now she's here to ruin everything." Sirius whined.

James groaned. Sirius was right, Lily would might as well ruin their adventure. "Ya, hmm… where's Peter?" he asked.

"Oh great, this redhead took his place. Now what?"

"I say we blast her!" exclaimed James.

"Ya! Go blast her now!" Sirius readily agreed, rather excitedly.

"Yes, but someone might see her body just lying around." Remus reasoned.

"The cloak?" suggested James.

"Not enough to cover an unconscious body."

"Hmm… good point."

"So are you done planning how to make me suffer MORE? I'm already suffering with Quidditch boytoy." interrupted Lily.

"Watch your mouth!" James said. Apparently, he was hurt. "Hmm… I know! We can take her with us and just blast her when we get back to our time!"

"Woah. Genius. I love the plan." Sirius commented.

"I know, I came up with it!" James proudly said.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "In your dreams."

Then unexpected footsteps were heard by the timetravellers. So everyone gets under the invisibility cloak. Well, everyone but Remus, who was too slow. Hermione Granger saw Remus Lupin alone in the common room.

"What are you doing up this late?" Hermione asked.

"I just felt like staying here for a while…" said Remus soming up with the lamest excuse that even Hermione wouldn't believe.

"I see…" Hermione said.

With that, Hermione left the room and a longing Remus just stared after her.

The other three removed the invisibility cloak and Sirius took the opportunity to annoy Remus on the spot.

"Aww… Remmypoo's got a crushywoo!"

Everyone snorts with laughter.

"Shut up."

"Let's see where she's headed!" James said.

James pulls out the Marauder's map and everyone else looks for the girl.

"Hermione Granger… hmm… headed for the fourth floor…" said Lily scanning the wondrous map of Hogwarts.

"Then let's get moving!" said James leading the way.

Sirius grabs Remus and pulls him. And the four of them follow Hermione under the invisibility cloak and the guidance of the map.

"She's meeting a guy!" James said.

"Malfoy. Draco…" said Sirius, obviouly thinking deeply about the simple name.

"Poor Remmypoo... got beaten by a bighead... already!" said James.

"That's so sad... even for you." joined Lily.

Remus groaned and said, "shut up".

In no time, they reach Hermione's and Draco's meeting place. Everyone, especially Sirius was disgusted.

"Ugh. He's just like a Malfoy."

"That's because he IS a Malfoy, egghead." said Remus, stating the obvious.

"'Mione, did you bring anyone with you?" Draco asked.

Hermione was surprised. Why would she bring people along anyway? "No. Why would I?"

"I heard voices." said Draco, carefully searching for anyone within the vicinity.

"Shh!"

"I don't know, 'Mione, maybe we shouldn't be meeting anyway." said Draco.

"But we can't meet during the day..." said Hermione.

"Yeah! Filthy Slytherin!" Remus said, but fortunately, James covered his mouth at once.

"We're being watched" said Draco seriously.

"Now what?" asked Hermione.

"I guess it's goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Goodbye and I'll meet you tomorrow by the lake. There wouldn't be people here, it's Christmas break!" he whispered.

"Well, goodbye."

Hermione was about to leave when she thought she heard voices.

"What did he whisper to her?" Remus asked.

"Shh!" came the reply.

"Who's there!" exclaimed Hermione.

No one spoke. Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower while the timetravellers went to the Room of Requirement.


	3. beneath the beech tree

The next day, the marauders have gone their separate ways. Young Sirius Black stayed beneath the beech tree that the Marauders always stayed under. He looked at around to see if there were any changes in the school.

"Woah! Hogwarts hasn't changed at all!" he said surprised.

He wasn't the only one looking around the school, though. Professor McGonagall just passed by a window and saw Sirius's horrifyingly familiar face. But then, she just thought she did.

Just then, he spotted Hermione and Draco walking together and holding hands. However, they didn't seem to notice him, so they just walked on, unaware that they are being watched.

Draco takes his chance to beg for Hermione's forgiveness about last night through his dramatic words. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about last night... about what happened..." he said over dramitically.

"It's okay, I just hope it didn't have to end so soon." said Hermione keeping up with Draco's drama.

"Ya, me too..."

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and asked, "So what happened to Pansy when you dumped her on your first date?"

Draco grinned, remember the enjoyable event he witnessed before. "She was devastated! Shrieked in front of everyone in the common room."

"Oh well..."

The two continued walking until they reached the beech tree where Sirius was sitting under.

"Shoot!" said Draco.

Hermione took her head off Draco's shoulder at once.

Sirius was amused by the pair. So he decided to annoy them. "Well, well, well, what a sweet, melancholic love story... But wait! Is that filthy Slytherin you're with?"

Draco was insulted. How dare he, an unknown schoolboy insult THE Draco Malfoy! "You watch who you're calling filthy! You haven't even looked at yourself! So watch it!"

"Or what? Going to tell everyone that I was snooping on you? And then when they ask you you were with, what would you tell them? That you were with a Gryffindor?" he asked, but then added, "or better yet, a MUDBLOOD?"

Sirius grinned. He knew that Malfoy wouldn't be able to think of a good enough comeback for what he had just said.

"It's not like that... really..." Hermione tried to say.

"Then what was it?"

"Bye!" Draco said, leading Hermione back to the castle.


	4. the potter confusion

Meanwhile, the lovebirds, James and Lily were in the common room talking in a rather civilized way (for the first time).

"The common room looks so nice when it's deserted..." said Lily.

"Ya, so where'd you get the password?" asked James.

"From some girl I met in the girls' bathroom."

"Ahh... I see so, what do you think of the future?"

"Pretty much, nothing's changed. I guess. Well, except from that Hermione and Draco fiasco last night."

"Ya, that was just strange."

"It wasn't likely to see that. What's more likely is seeing you terrorizing Snape in the hall."

"Ah well, you can never get tired of telling him to wash his disturbing overly greasy hair. And it's not our fault his hair's like that."

"No, but it's your fault your hair's always messed up."

"Well at least I don't have red hair! Your head looks like solid blood's growing on it! It's sick!"

"You meano! At least I don't look like an idiot on the Quidditch feild!"

"Idiot! Who're you calling an idiot! I am a Quidditch star!"

"You! And you should see yourself during Transfiguration! It's like you're hypnotized or something!"

"I don't look like that!" James said indignantly, but ended up laughing.

Then unexpectedly, a tall guy with flaming red hair passes by and heads for the boys' dormitory. Lily remembered that they mustn't be seen by people, so she told James that they should leave the common room, which they did.

Coincidentially, just after the lovebirds left, Harry came in through the portrait hole, and then followed by Hermione. Ron comes out of the boys' dormitory and looks at Harry in a confused sort of way.

"Harry! Who was that girl you were with a while ago!" Ron asked.

"What girl!" asked a surprised and clueless Hermione.

"I have no idea. I just came here now!" said Harry.

"Ron, why don't you tell us what they were doing and describe how she looked like?" suggested Hermione.

"Fine. Hmm… they were fighting about something… then Harry just laughed…"

"What the--" Harry started, but Ron interrupted him.

"She had red hair, that's for sure. And it wasn't Ginny."

"You must've been hallucinating!"

"Fine, let me be the one to hallucinate..."

"Well, I gotta go. Good night and good luck in solving your hallucinating problems, Ron!" Hermione said heading to the girls' dormitory.

"I don't have a hallucinating problem!" Ron called after Hermione.

"Wait, it's not even after dinner!" Harry told Hermione, who was just about to enter her dormitory.

"I'm going anyway." And with that, Hermione disappeared from their view.

"I'm starved, let's eat!" announced Ron. So the two of them went to the Great Hall to fill themselves up.

The two professors, McGonagall and Flitwick, were in deep conversation at the teachers' table during dinner.

"Do you know who I saw under a tree during the day?" asked McGonagall.

"Who?"

"I saw Sirius Black!"

"But that's impossible! He's dead!"

"No, I mean Sirius Black as a student."

"Do you think that when their lot disappeared on one Cristmas break, this is where they went?"

"Positive. What other fools would get themselves in the future?"

"Well, only them, I guess. They were quite stupid that time." Flitwick admitted.

In the mass of students eating their dinner at the Gryffindor table, we can find Ron and Harry somewhere in the middle feeding themselves up.

"Harry, you believe" Ron said, stopping to stuff some chicken in his mouth. "Me, right?" hhe finished, swallowing the food.

Harry, who had food in is mouth, swallowed the food (he was rather well-mannered compared to Ron) and replied, "I dunno."

"Don't play stupid with me! I know you just said that to cover up when 'Mione was there!" Ron said, now stuffinng his mouth with a spoonful of steak.

"Ron, you're such a pig. Don't talk with your mouth full."

Ron swallows his food and says, "fine. Anyway, who were you with?"

"I told you! It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?"

"Only one way to find out. When we get to the dormitory, pretend to sleep until everyone sleeps, then sneak out.

"Okay." said Ron, "but we have to avoid Hermione."

Sirus entered the Room of Requirement and was greeted by Remus, who wasn't even looking at him.

"Hey Si."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Uhm... let's see... JAMES!"

"Nah, he's too busy with Lily."

Sirius laughed and said, "ya, but they can't go that far!"

"Maybe they could!" Remus said laughing.

"Oh ya, Remmypoo, guess who I saw when i was under our tree?"

"Who?"

"The Hermione girl, sweet talking with Malfoy."

"So? What do I care?" shot Remus, trying his best to hide his sadness.

"You care a lot... especially because a bighead got her."

"You egghead. Did they see you?"

"So? It's not like they know my name or anyting, you worrywart."

"At least I'm not stupid."

James and Lily enter the room and Sirius takes a shot in annoying them.

"So... how was eloping?" he asked.

"What the--? I--" James started. "She was just with me so i could make sure she wouldn't tell on us!"

"Ya, right. And I failed all my O.W.L.s." Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius snickered. "So Lily, how was James on the bed?"

"Idiots! You know I'd never do that!" James said, and added, "especially with that snoop."

"Snoop! At least I'm no idiot and airhead!" Lily retorted.

Without fail, Sirius made the lovebirds fight, yet again.

"I thought they'd never fight!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Same here!" Remus said, laughing once more.


	5. nighttime wanderings

While everyone is asleep in the boys' dormitory, Harry and Ron lay awake in their beds. Finally, Harry got up from his bed and went to Ron's.

"Ron! We're going!"

"Huh? Oh ya…"

Harry got his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map from and trunk and the two of them sneaked out of Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak.

"Okay, come on, let's see what you really saw…" said Harry.

In the Room of Requirement, the time travellers were growing hungry (though it was only Sirius who realized this at first).

"I'm starved" Sirius said, but no one heard him due to the racket James's and Lily's fight caused.

"GUYS! I'M HUNGRY! AREN'T YOU!"

Finally, he was noticed by James who said, "I'm hungry too."

"So are we going to the kitchens or not?"

"I'm way ahead of you." said James leading the way out of the room.

Somewhere in the castle, Ron looked at the map and saw a familiar name. "Woah!" he said with awe.

"What?" Harry asked, "is it something I should know?"

"No, but I just found out something that will make you kill me."

"What?"

"I think I was hallucinating."

"You got me through this just because of a hallucination!"

"Sorry..."

"Nah, it's all right."

So the two headed to the common room without speaking. But then, Harry broke the silence when he said, "Ron, I'm off to bed."

"Okay. Hey, can I borrow the map?" Ron asked.

"'Kay" Harry yawned as he disappeared into the boys' dormitory.

Ron, contented with the map headed for the portrait hole. But just when he was two feet away from it, he remembered one minor detail: he forgot to nick the Invisibility cloak! So quietly, he sneaked into the dormitory to get Harry's Invisibility cloak and ran all the way out of the tower under it, miraculously, without tripping.

So now, the hungry time travellers are in the kitchens. Sirius, who shouldn've been used to the wonderful smell of the food in the kitchens by now, was breathing in the scent of food.

"Woah... so much... food!" Sirius cried.

An elf, hearing his cry, immediately rushed towards Sirius. She bowed so low that her nose touched the floor. Then she slowly stood up and asked, "good evening sirs and miss, would you like anything to eat?"

"Yes, please! We're starved!" exclaimed James.

The elf smiled. "Oh sir! There is no need to say please!" With that, a couple more elves approached them bringing trays that were filled to their capacity. Ones the elves placed the food on the table, James and Sirius got a head start eating, leaving Remus and Lily in a battle to fight for the food.

After they finished the food (Lily and Remus were able to eat quite a lot too), they thanked the elves and left. Now all they needed was a destination for the night. Just then Sirius's and James's eyes met. Their faces broke into grins (evil ones) and led the way for Remus and Lily not speaking of where they were headed.

Ron, as we left him, was on a quest! The quest for truth! When he saw the map while searching with Harry, he saw familiar names. Three of them were ones he thought dead, and the last one who ought to be guarding the headquarters or doing tasks for the Order.. And now, Ron can still see their names in the map. And he knew where they were headed...

"Oh no... Mcgonagall's office!" he gasped, but still ended up following the four.

Remus also noticed where they were headed for. He wanted to be heard so he asked, "why do I have a strange feeling we're going to Mcgonagall's office?"

"That's the point." Sirius said, still wearing that mischievous grin identical to James's.

"We'll make some noise" said James.

"Wake her up"

"And--"

"Let us get caught?" Lily interrupted with her eyebrows raised.

"No," James replied. "Stay under the cloak and NOT get caught."

"And when are you planning to go back to our real time?"

"Oh, Si's just here with the timeturner."

"Yeah!" agreed Sirius. He checked his pockets for the timeturner in order to prove to Lily (and Remus) that he had it, but then the color from his face disappeared. He didn't say anything after that, but Remus knew there was something wrong.

"What?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Nothing."

"Where's the timeturner?"

"You lost it!" asked James.

"What stupidity!" cried Lily.

"I knew we shouldn't have left it with you!" said Remus.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lily whined.

"I suppose we have to go to... Mcgonagall..."

"What!" said a shocked Sirius.

"Party poopers" James muttered. But then, he was distracted by a moving dot on the map. "Hey look! Some dude's wandering around!" he announced to the others, who were all busy glaring at Sirius.

Remus suddenly went towards the map. "Is it one of our supposed-to-be kids!" he asked excitedly.

Then everyone's eyes were now on Remus.

"Kids!" they asked him.

"We are in the future..." he replied simply.

Too distracted to notice anything else, they were suddenly bumped by an invisible object. Thus, Ron and the time travellers were revealed due to the fact that Ron ad bumped them and teir invisibility cloaks fell. Ron stared at them open-mouthed. He picked up Harry's cloak without taking his eyes off them. James, who was quite used to his admirers simply picked his invisibilty cloak from the ground.

"What are you looking at!" Sirius asked Ron, breaking the silence.

"You. What else should I look at anyway?" replied Ron.

"You lot, you're coming with me." said a sharp voice from quite a distance.


	6. the hotness test

They looked back, to where the voice came from. To no surprise, it was McGonagall. She looked exhausted, as if she too, had also been roaming around at night.

"Oh no…" gasped Ron.

Sirius, however, was enjoying the moment.

"What are you waiting for? Go to my office, now!" barked McGonagall.

"Sure, Minnie" Sirius casually said, leading the group to her office.

When they got to her office, McGonagall slammed the door shut.

"Here comes the catfight…" sighed James.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE TROUBLE YOU LOT COULD CAUSE!" barked McGonagall, making Ron whimper.

McGonagall, taking notice of Ron (at last) said, "no, not you, Weasley." Then she continued shouting once again, "YOU FOUR, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA!"

"Professor, we were really planning to come back right away… Well, at least I was." Lily said.

"Hey, we were too" defended Remus.

"Except…"

"Except… WHAT?" asked McGonagall, raising her eyebrow.

No one spoke for a while. Then James gestured Remus to speak. After all, Remus was the prefect. And as prefect, well, you get dumped with the responsibility.

"Well, Sirius, he…" started Remus. But McGonagall already got the point.

"YOU LOST THE TIMETURNER!"

Silence was now in the air. All of the students were shaking with fear. That is, until some random man appeared out of no where.

"Yellow y'all!" said the random man ever so cheerfully.

It was Sirius Black. The Sirius Black they thought dead. The Sirius Black who did everything to make others happy. The Sirius Black who… never mind, you get the point. So it was him, and they were all shocked to see him.

"Sirius Black, you're alive!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"And yellow!" the older Sirius added cheerfully.

"And still an egghead" muttered Remus, making the older Sirius Black glare at him.

The younger Sirius, taking notice of his future self's glare, randomly said, "wopah, you're hot. I'm going to be hot when I'm older!"

"Not going to be, you're already hot!" the present Sirius assured him.

"OYEA! See James? I'm hot, you're not!" said the younger Sirius.

"I'm hotter than you lot put together!" James bragged in reply.

"In your dreams!" said Remus, thus starting a long hotness fight.

"Don't you realize that I'm both hot and sexy!" said Sirius.

"You're not even close! I'm on the Quidditch feild, hot AND sexy! That's definitely better!" James pointed out.

"Who are you calling hot and sexy when I already define hexy!" Remus retorted.

"You are all eggheads." Lily said, but the ultimately hot marauders don't hear her.

But the older Sirius heard her. "Hmm... eggheads?" I think they're more of airheads" he replied.

Meanwhile, in the random fight of the ultimately hot marauders...

"Hexy! What the--? I'm still the best!" said James simply.

"You? The best? You can't even get Lily!" Sirius pointed out.

"She's not my type... too red." James defended himself.

"Just because you can't get her to fall for you..." Remus muttered under his breath.

"She does! And every other girl who's seen me!"

"In your dreams!" Lily exclaimed, but still didn't get the maruaders to hear her.

"I even get admirers from afar!" James continued.

"Stop bluffing!" Remus said.

"MY killer smile beats all of you to the floor!" Sirius said.

"You're kidding! Mine does! YOU are just a third-class smiler!"

"My smile and perfect teeth attracts everyine within a mile!" James said.

And with that, the ultimately HOT HOT HOT marauders smile at Lily and the others (hey, they needed an audience!) who was blushing so much, she laughed to cover her red red cheecks. The older Sirius noticed Lily's reaction and laughed along.

"That's the spirit!" he laughed.

Ron was shocked. He's never seen hot guys like them... EVER. "Woah, you guys pass the hotness test..."

That was all he needed to say to get the complete attention of the marauders.

"Who's smile is the best? It's mine, right!" Remus asked Ron.

"In your dreams!" Sirius snorted, "mine is!"

Ron was shocked. He's never seen guys so caught up with their looks. "Maybe I should keep out of this..." he told himself.

"You should." said McGonagall.

"Let me decide who's hottest..." the older Sirius Black said.

"He'll obviously choose himself." James said rolling his eyes.

"Total sign of vanity--" Remus added.

"--And being an egghead." James finished.

"Fine, I won't choose." said the adult Sirius.

"Aww... but I was so close to winning!" whined the younger Sirius.

"I don't want to stay up all night." McGonagall said. "Sirius--"

She stopped, due to the fact that the two Sirius Blacks reacted.

"The older one," she said.

"Oh."

"Where did the timeturner go?" she asked.

"Can't tell. You'll have to find it yourselves." the older Sirius replied.

"Gee, Sirius, you'll still be an egghead when you grow up." Lily told the younger Sirius.

"Well, he's not that much of an egghead..." Ron defended.

"See! I'll mature my eggy head..." said Sirius.

"But he still has some air and eggs in his head." Ron added, making everyone but the two Blacks snort with laughter.

"SIRIUS BLACK, TELL ME WHERE IT IS, THIS INSTANT." McGonagall said loudly.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES, I CAN'T TELL." the adult Sirius replied in the same tone.

"Oh yes, I-- erm, forgot. But then, Lily, we have to change the color of your eyes--"

"NO!" Lily interrupted.

"YES! And Potter, we have to change..."

"Everything." Ron finished for McGonagall.

"What! NO!" James cried.

"We can just fix your hair, I guess it will make a difference..." said McGonagall.

James was irritated. "What's wrong with my perfect beloved hair?" he asked.

"It's too noticeable." McGonagall replied simply while flicking her want to make Lily's eyes blue.

"NO!" Lily cried. But it was too late. Her eyes were already blue.

McGonagall then faced James and flicked her wand once more to fix James's disturbingly, perfect messy hair.

Remus was surprised. "I didn't know just fixing your hair would change everything!"

"My hair..." James whimpered, "my irresistably perfect hair... it's all... gone!"

"You complain a lot." Ron said watching Lily cry.

"I shall inform the teachers that you are here. You'll stay with the rest of the Gryffindors, but Weasley and Lupin..." McGonagall said.

"WHAT KIND OF PREFECTS ARE YOU, SNEAKING OUT AT NIGHT!" she shouted.

Ron whimpered while Remus, apparently didn't react at all.

"Never mind that." the older Sirius told McGonagall, "We're all stupid at times!"

"Go to your dormitory, now!" McGonagall barked.

"You heard the mad lady, come on!"

"I'll accompany you."

"There's no need for that, I can come with them."

"I'll come."

"Fine, no one trusts me."

So they left McGonagall's office to go to the portrait of the fat lady. And when they reached the portrait, McGonagall gave the timetravelers a warning.

"You four are not to talk to anyone aside from Mr. Weasley here, and maybe his friends." she said briskly.

"But what if they find us hot? Me, hot!" James asked.

"Then I'll change all of your faces." McGonagall said, making Remus gulp. With that, she left.

"My face... my beautiful face..." the younger Sirius whimpered.

"Shut up. Blimey, you guys are vain." said Ron.

"So!" came from the four timetravelers.

The old Sirius laughed. "The days..."


End file.
